Miraculous Revealing
by JazmanianDevil13
Summary: Marinette is freaking out about finding out who the flirtatious Cat Noir is but what she doesn't know is that behind the mask it's her long last dream crush, Adrien. Adrienette, Ladynoir, Marichat. (Sorry if I messed up writing the first chapter...I didn't know punctuation very well back when I made it.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is Jasmine and before you start reading...I just want to say that I will be messing around a bit trying to make my fanfics more interesting by adding characters in the story onto my little chat thing(if you didn't know when I put things in bold it means that I'm talking not the story characters except the ones that are going to show up about now-**

 **Cat Noir:*appears out of nowhere*Hello purrincess**

 **Ladybug:Stop flirting Cat!Isn't there a akuma on the loose?**

 **Cat Noir:Aww...is M'lady purrhaps jealous?**

 **Ladybug:*growls slightly*N-no...you stupid Cat...let's just go*pulls his arm and drags him off to find the akuma***

 **Me:Welp let's go to the story already!**

(Marinette's POV)

I literally was freaking out because I was getting ready to show Cat Noir my TRUE if he was disappointed that it was ME?Tikki stared at me in disbelief while I was pacing around my room, chewing on a pencil."Tikki, I can't do this!What if he is disappointed that his beloved purrincess and most amazing girl was actually a stupid, irrational, and clumsy girl that always messes up!"I sighed, trying not to scream my head off."It's ok Marinette, he won't hate you or anything, he cares about you more than you think",Tikki said matter-of-factly.I sigh again and then slightly nod."Tikki, Spot on!"In a flash of light, the sparkling feeling went through me and before I knew it, I was turned back into Ladybug."Let's go find Cat Noir",As I said that I was already out the window, going from building to building using my magic yo-yo.

 **(I'm so sorry I made this short but don't worry I'll make more parts to the story soon I promise)**

 **Cat Noir:*appeared out of nowhere again***

 **Ladybug:Kitty...Don't even run off from me again**

 **Cat Noir:Sorry M'lady but I wanted to say goodbye though!*his ring beeps***

 **Ladybug:Better go kitty or you'll run out lives*smirks***

 **Cat Noir:Fine...but before I go...*kisses Ladybug's hand and jumps away***

 **Ladybug:stupid kitty*she smiles and swings her magic yo-yo and jumps away***

 **(See ya!;))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! It's been a LONG time since I posted a new chapter, but here it is! (It's better than my last one)**

 **Plagg: Got that right. Waaay better than your last crappy chapter.**

 **It's not that bad! *pouts* Actually, maybe it was...**

 **Adrien: Plagg! Quit criticizing her work! She was only inexperienced, that's all.**

 **Plagg: Fiiine. I'm going back to eating my precious camembert anyways. *shoves camembert cheese into his mouth***

 **Adrien: *sighs* Sometimes I don't know what to do with you. *walks away with Plagg sitting on his shoulder***

 **Anyways! Back to the story!**

I land on the Eiffel Tower swiftly and wait for Chat's arrival.

 _As usual, he's late._

I sigh, impatiently.

Finally, the flirtatious Chat Noir lands right next to me.

"Hello M'lady," He says in his usually flirty tone.

"No time for flirting, Kitty," I reply, getting close to his face, making his face go red. I giggle.

 _Making him flustered is fun. That's what happens when you flirt with me._

He smirks. "Ok, Ok. Is that mean you want to get right to the _point?"_

I pull away from him and blush a little. "W-Well..."

I try to start a conversation over something else, but my mind goes blank.

Suddenly, an idea pops into my head.

"Instead, _Kitty_ , Why don't we...hang out a bit. You've been wanting to get to know me, haven't you?" I reply in a bit of a flirty tone.

 _This will distract him for while. Good thing he falls for my flirting. If this doesn't work that long, then I have a better idea._

He scratches the back of his head and smiles nervously. "Y-Yeah, I kinda have," He answers.

I sit down and leave my legs hanging off the edge of the tower.

"So, What do you want to know about me? As long as it isn't too personal."

He thinks for a moment and then answers,"What...do you like to do? Well, as in your hobbies?"

I widen my eyes a little in shock, but then smile warmly.

"I love to draw designs, and then make them, of course. It's always been my dream to become a fashion designer and create designs for everyone. Maybe even make outfits for models and famous people all over the world. I mean, a lot of people don't find that job fun or anything, but I do. It makes me happy to see others smile, even the ones I despise."

"Wow. I didn't think you would be so..."

"What?"

"Awesome! I knew you were a caring person and kind, but you wanting do something as cool as designing, just boggles my mind! I love how you're so confident and inspired in your designing. It's amazing!" He grins.

I blush a little.

"R-Really? You really think I'm like that?"

"Of course! You are seriously one of the most amazing girls I know."

"Oh yeah? Who else is amazing like me?"

He smirks. " It's-"

 **Welp! You'll have to wait to see who he says! I left a cliff hanger on purpose lol.**

 **Ladybug: Hey! I wanted to know who he said! *makes a cute pouty face***

 **Hehe, you will! I'll make the next chapter later. Anyways see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya! I'm back! I'm supposed to** ** _not_** **be on my computer or any electronic device, because I haven't finished cleaning my room yet, but I'm a troublemaker, so it doesn't matter! I decided to start the third chapter, even though my friend hasn't read the second chapter yet.(I don't think)**

 **Plagg: *burps loudly* Don't forget about me! I'm important! I haven't even been introduced in the stupid story yet!**

 **I know Plagg *pets him* It'll be ok! You'll show up soon!**

 **Plagg: S-Stupid woman...quit petting me like a cat!**

 **Aww...but you're so cute!**

 **Plagg: Gah! I'm outta here! *flies back over to Adrien***

 **Aw...*pouts* He left me...*smiles widely* Anyways, to the story!**

 _I swear if this Cat picks some stupid popular blonde like Chloe, I'll rip my ears off. But then again, Chat doesn't seem the type to like people like Chloe._

 _Last time I saw him near Chloe was because we had to save her (for the millionth time) and it seemed Chat didn't enjoy being around her, so I guess that checks Chloe off the list._

"Marinette," he answers.

My eyes grow wide and a blush comes across my face. "M-Marinette? W-Why is she so g-great?"

"She's one of the most smartest girls I know! She loves designing and she's really good at it too! She's really talented..."

He looks at the sky and smiles."She reminds me of you."

My face turns more red."You...don't think she's clumsy or boring or weird?"

"Of course not! She's a good friend of mine. She may act different around me then other people, but that doesn't make her weird. She's never boring to be around, especially when she bakes the most delicious food EVER."

I continue to listen, intrigued by his words about me. Well, my original form.

"She's amazing at video games. She beats me every single time. And I don't think she's that clumsy. She just has a little bad luck is all, but everyone has their flaws."

"Wow, Chat. I didn't think that you would think of her that way. You must like her," I say and smile.

"W-Well...yeah," He says and blushes a little.

We sit in silence for a while, thinking. _It's so peaceful._

 _I...for some reason...I feel like myself around Chat._

 _I can talk to him about anything and he would understand._

 _I put so much trust into him. And he trusts me fully too._

 _He's the greatest friend I could ever have. Even if he flirts a lot._

"Can I...show you who I am now, M'lady?" He suddenly asks, turning his head towards me.

I look at him and I find myself staring into his bright green eyes.

"Mmhm."

"You promise to show me who you are, after?"

"I promise."

He sighs and lifts up his ring to his face.

"Plagg, Claws In," He whispers to himself.

A bright green light shines and glimmers and it goes down and de-transforms Chat Noir.

My eyes widen in totally shock and my freezes. _He's Chat Noir!_

"A-A-A-A-"

"Hey M'lady," He waves hand a little and smiles nervously at me.

"ADRIEN!"

 **This is the end of this chapter! I love my story so much! Even though I'm not** ** _perfect_** **at writing stories, I'm still proud of my work.**

 **Ladybug: *Has a mental breakdown and faints***

 **Oh...well that's what'll probably happen for Ladybug's reaction in the next chapter!**

 **Anyways, gotta go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya! I'm back! And I decided since I'm in a Miraculous mood, *wink, wink* I will make the 4th chapter to** ** _Miraculous Revealing._**

 **Plagg: Did you just make a Miraculous pun? Oh my god...I'm done this crap. *leaves with a camembert cheese shoved in his mouth***

 **Adrien: *sighs* Wait Plagg! *runs after him***

 **Unfortunately, I did make a** ** _Miraculous_** **pun and it was amazing and...miraculous! *grins***

 **Anyways, to thy story before I come up with cat puns next!**

"A-Adrien!?"

My eyes were widened in total shock and my face was as red as a ladybug.

His eyes widen.

"Do you...know me?"

"N-No...I mean y-yes. Yes I do," I stutter.

I suddenly run my fingers through my hair nervously.

"Well, I guess that does make sense. I am a model after all," He chuckles while rubbing the back of his neck.

"N-Not only because of that!"

I quickly covered my own mouth and avert my eyes.

"Huh? Do you _actually_ know me?"

"Y-Yes! I mean...yes. You go to the same school that I do," I reply.

I mentally slap myself.

 _I should have not answered._

"Really!?" His eyes light up with excitement."That is awesome! I can't believe that the girl I've been searching everywhere for, was actually in the same school as me."

I smile.

 _He looks so happy._

He gazes at me and blushes a little.

"You seem to be warming up to me," He says and chuckles.

"W-What is that supposed to mean?" I pout and blush.

He laughs."Nothing."

I cross my arms and lean in towards his face.

"That was not just _nothing_ ," I say with a smirk on my face.

"Really?"

He does the same, getting close to my face.

At the same time, both of our faces turn red and we pull away quickly, looking away.

"Sorry," We both say in unison.

Then, we burst out laughing.

Adrien looks at the sky and smiles.

"You're laugh is so amazing and beautiful," He whispers aloud.

"U-Um...thanks," I say while blushing.

His head turns towards to me really fast and his turns red."I-I said that out loud?!"

I giggle and nod my head.

He looks away for a few seconds, then turns back to me.

"Um...Can I see who you are M'lady?"

I sigh and nod my head.

 _I hope he's not disappointed._

"Tikki, Spots off," I whisper.

A red light appears and glows, going down my body, de-transforming me into my civilian self.

Adrien's eyes widen, but then he suddenly smiles.

"A-Are you disappointed?" I frown and look down at my feet.

All of a sudden, I felt something wrap around my waist.

I look up and my face turns red.

 _Adrien is...hugging me?_

He sets his head on my shoulder and snuggles his face into the crook of my neck.

"Of course not, Mari. I'm just...so happy, that the girl I fell in love with, was only a seat away," Adrien replies.

 **The end of thy chapter! I made chapter longer and more romantic because I thought you guys would enjoy it. Also this chapter was more Ladynoir and Adrienette, but don't worry, I'll add Marichat too later.**

 **Anyways, Bai! (Bai= bye in Japanese)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeya! I'm back! I'm** ** _feline Miraculous_** **today. I know, you probably are thinking,"You've got to be** ** _kitten_** **me. She's making cat puns," But don't worry, I am too. Don't judge my** ** _puurfect_** **cat puns because I know some of you do it too. I should** ** _purrobly_** **continue the story and** ** _flea_** **before the readers** ** _pawssibly_** **knock** ** _meowt_** **! Anyways, to thy story!**

"Y-You love me? But...you love Lady-"

He interrupts me,"No, I don't just love Ladybug. I love both sides of you."

My eyes widen and I blush."W-Why?"

"Both sides of you are amazing and perfect. They compliment each other."

He snuggles into my neck more and pulls me as close as possible.

I hesitantly reach my hand around his head and run my fingers through his hair.

He purrs against my neck.

I laugh."You sound just like a little kitten."

I feel his lips pucker in a pouty expression."I do not."

I giggle.

"I didn't think you could be so..."

"Hm?"

"Unflirty for once," I reply and chuckle.

He looks up towards me with a flirty expression and smirks.

"Is that mean you want me to flirt, M'lady?"

"N-No...," I say and look away while blushing.

He laughs and lays back into the crook of my neck.

I look up at the sky for a couple minutes.

"You know...I love you too," I say out loud.

 _Oh no! I didn't mean to say that out loud!_

My face turns a bright shade of red and I close my eyes, embarrassed to see his expression.

"I-I mean-!"

Without warning, I felt warmth against my lips.

I open my eyes to see...

 _Adrien kissing me!?_

He pulls away after a minute, breathless.

I set my fingertips to my lips.

"T-That was..."

"Was it bad? I mean it was my first kiss so," He says.

"So nice...," I reply and blush.

His eyes widen.

I look down nervously. "U-Um, Can you...do that again?"

He chuckles and blushes a little.

Without another word, he leans in and places his lips on mine again.

It lasts for a while and then he pulls away.

"It's getting dark. Let's get you home," He mentions.

I nod.

He gets up and holds his right hand out.

"Plagg, Claws out!"

A green light appears and covers his body, transforming him into Chat Noir.

"Let's go purrincess," He says and winks.

Before I knew it, he picked me up bridle style and hopped down the Eiffel tower, onto the rooftops of buildings, leading me home.

 **Done! I'm proud of myself because it's so cute and romantic. So...since I'm nice, I will give you guys a hint of what the next chapter will be about. The next chapter will be mainly Adrienette and Marichat and the chapter will also be called,"What is Adrien and Marinette hiding from us?"**

 **P.S-Sorry for the cat puns**


End file.
